five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Coalition
Background Leadership [[Konton|'Konton']] Technique Kakō '''(Descent): A technique all members of the Coalition can use to retreat from battle. Ranks Supreme Commanders Zeref Dragneel Madara Uchiha Marshall D Teach (Blackbeard) Yhwach Commanders Are third Highest Ranked Members in Coalition and are amongst Coalition strongest fighters. They leaders of their respective units. *Kabuto Yakushi Commander of the Aster Mountains Unit. *Diamante Member of the Donquixote Pirates, Commander of the Worth Woodsea Unit. *Erik, Former Member of the Orecian seis Guild, Dragon Slayer, Commander of the Nirvana Guard. *Borsalino Admiral in the Marines, Commander of the Hargeon Unit. *Smoker Vice-Admiral in the Marines, Commander of the Red Willow Unit. *Caesar Clown Commander of Clover Town Unit. *Orochimaru Sanin, Leader of the Hidden Sound Village, Missing-nin of the Hidden Leaf Village, Commander of the Anemones Plains Unit, and the Nirvana Unit. *Jose Porla Ex Wizard Saint, Guild Master of the Phantom Lord Guild, Commander of the Kunugi Town Unit. *Baraggan Louisenbarn 2nd Espada, Commander of the Mt. Hakobe Unit. *Royd Lloyd SternRitter Y, Commander of the Magnolia Unit. *Jörg Mertzger SternRitter M, Commander of the Capital of Fiore Unit. *Deifilia Pergrande, Creator of God Slayer Magic, Former Ruler of the Pergrande Kingdom, Commander of the Odin Unit Officers Indoctrinated Soldiers Are soldiers who have been forced into servitude by Konton viva his will manipulation. *Dan Kato (P.O.W) *Pakura (P.O.W) *Macbeth (P.O.W) *Haku *Zabuza Momochi *Silver Fullbuster *Itachi Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Konan *Nagato *Asuma Sarotobi (P.O.W) *Erik *Third Raikage *Yugito Nii (P.O.W) *Erza Knightwalker (P.O.W) *Hughes *Sugerboy *Byro (P.O.W) *Chiyo (P.O.W) *Baby 5 *Gin Ichimaru *Reto *Gengetsu Hōzuki *Yagura *Mu *Rasa (P.O.W) *Richard Buchanan (P.O.W) *Sorano *Sasori *Kabuto Yakushi *Toroi (P.O.W) *Matatabi (P.O.W) *Gari *Chūkichi *Rōshi (P.O.W.) *Son Gokū (Switch side to the Alliance) *Hanzo Armies Like the Alliance, their army has a mixture of individuals from the five different worlds, led by different individuals. However unlike the Alliance, they are not set up in Divisions, but instead they are set up in Units, meaning, those individuals in question are not permantly assigned to the same Unit, but instead can be placed within different Unit. For example, Pakura, Aria, Sol and Totomaru, were orginally placed in the Aster Mountains Coalition Unit, but after the Aster Mountain was lost, they were re-assigned to the Mt Hakobe Coalition Unit. List of Units: * '''Aster Moutains Coalition Unit * Worth Woodsea Coalition Unit * Hargeon Coalition Unit * Red Willow Coalition Unit * Clover Town Coalition Unit * Anemone Plains Coalition Unit * Kunugi Town Coalition Unit * Mt. Hakobe Coalition Unit * Magnolia Coalition Unit * Nirvana Coalition Unit * [[Tenrou Coalition Unit|'Tenrou Coalition Unit']] * [[Capital of Fiore Coalition Unit|'Capital of Fiore Coalition Unit']] * Odin Coalition Unit * [[Raijin Island Coalition Unit|'Raijin Island Coalition Unit']] * [[Mystoria Island Coalition Unit|'Mystoria Island Coalition Unit']] * [[Risky Red Island Coalition Unit|'Risky Red Island Coalition Unit']] * Battleship Island Coalition Unit * Fishman Island Coalition Unit * Drum Island Coalition Unit Teams Among the Coalition, there are numerous teams and groups, each with its own individual objectives, and are assigned missions that match with their skills. * Coalition Bomb Squad * Nirvana Guard * Infiltration Team * Jail-Break Team Organizations/Countries Watcher's World Kingdom of Rakuen Wizard World/Earthland Dark Guilds Tartoros Grimore Heart Orecian Seis Raven Tail Phantom Lord (Defeated) Avatar Succubus Eye Death Head Caucus Esisanwald Orochi Fin Edolas Edolas Royal Army Ninja World Land Of Sound Hidden Sound Village Hidden Mist Village Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Hidden Rain Village Akatsuki Pirate World World Government Marines Cipher Pol God's Army Pirate Crews Blackbeard Pirates Donquixote Pirates New Fishaman Pirates Thriller Bark Barque Works Foxy Pirates Buggy Pirates Black Cat Pirates (Defeated) Arlong Pirates (Defeated) Impel Down Staff Soul Reaper World/Soul Society Sternritter Hueco Mundo Aizen's Army Living World/Earth Xcution Spin Off Series Decepticons Machine King's Army Neo Marines Furido's Group Bounts Mansion Zentopia Church Category:Terminology Category:Coalition